fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juyo Uma
Juyo Uma (ジュよウーマ Juyo Ūma) is a prominent member of Watcher Eye. History When Juyo was younger he wandered from village to village. His parents had abandoned him because of his aggressive tendencies. No matter where he went he was not accepted. Eventually, his eagerness to fight got him into trouble with a group of thugs that he had happened to annoy. Throughly beaten Juyo believed he was going to die, when he was saved by a mysterious man. The man introduced himself as, Marco and invited Juyo to a place he could call home. There, Juyo met Renyen, and vowed to defeat him. Renyen simply smiled and called him friend. Over time, Juyo came to accept Renyen as his friend. Personality Juyo is quite competitive especially, with Renyen, seeing him as his ultimate rival, but secretly Juyo sees Renyen as his best friend. As such, if Renyen is willing to put his life on the line for something then Juyo would as well. Marco gave both Renyen and Juyo a home, and Juyo wishes to protect it with all he has. Despite his eagerness to fight Juyo can be very lazy and spends most of his time not working sleeping. However, if Juyo finds a worthy opponent he will fight as hard as he can, believing that if he holds back on anyone, that it is disrespectful as a warrior. Although, Juyo eagerly seeks battle he won't fight an opponent who is too weak to continue. Magic and Abilities Juyo uses a form of a body-enhancing magic to increase his own physical powers. These spells are divded into three 'Gears'. The higher the gear the more threatening to Juyo's life using it can be First Gear These spells are basic spells that increase Juyo's power without harming him. Cyflmder '(サイフリムデア ''Saifurimudea): 'Juyo uses this spell to increase his speed. '''Cryfder '(クライフデル''Kuraifuderu''): Juyo uses this spell to increase his physical strength. Second Gear These spells push Juyo's limits increasing his pwer exponentially. By pushing Juyo's limits too far they can cause great internal damage to him. '''Rasio Ceffylau: '''Juyo increases his speed beyond normal human limits '''Cynddeiriog Tarw: '''Juyo increases his arms muscle mass increasing his arms' destructive power. '''Madfall Iachau: '''With this spell Juyo develops high speed regeneration. With this power Juyo is able to fight on despite any damage he could sustain. However, this effect is temporary and the rapid regeneration of Juyo's tissue can shorten his life '''Sjette Sans: '''Juyo's senses and reflexes get greatly augmented allowing him to see across vast distances etc. and react to all but the quickest attacks. The downside to this is that Juyo's augmented senses put a tremendous strain on his nervous system. Third Gear '''Todoroki Ryu: '''Juyo's most powerful enhancement spell. With this ability Juyo's entire muscle mass dramatically increases and his injuries regenerate almost instantaenously. Despite this spell's incredible power it also puts an immense strain on his body. Using this spell once has the capability to kill Juyo. Category:Characters Category:Watcher Eye Category:EnemyQ Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage